The Amis go to Disney
by barricadegirl24602
Summary: When the Amis decide it's time for vacation and select Disney World Enjoras has a trick up his sleeve for his girlfriend Éponnie and Cosette goes a little bit overboard planing.Rated T cause I'm parodied.Pairings: M/C M/J È/E and mentions of JV/J.please Read an Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction EVER so please read and review.I do NOT own les mis(sadly) anyway it's modern au and the pairings are Marius/Cosette,Èponnie/Enjoras Joly/Mushchetta and mentions of Valjean/Javert!TO THE BARRICADES

The Les Amis was sitting in the cafe Musain talking about their spring break of a sudden Confeyrac blurted out" How about Disney World"? Everyone agreed. Then they decided the girls(Cosette ,Éponnie and Mushchetta) would plan the trip. Cosette imedently logged onto the Disney site and stared to plan."Okay so there are 3 places we could stay Port Orlenes,Animal Kingdom Lodge or The Boardwalk Inn. Port Orlens is the cheapest,Animal Kingdom Lodge has the coolest theme and Boardwalk is the most convenient to some of the can look at them on your phone's and then we'll vote." 5 minutes later they voted and Port Orlens Riverside Cosette made reservations to eat at The Crystal Palace,Be Our Gust(Belle was Èponnie' s favorite princess and she insisted)and The 50s Prime time Cosette and Èponnie left the cafe to go buy guide they were gone Enjoras turned to the guys(And Mushchetta who was working)and said" Okay so guys I decided I want to propose to Ponnie in Disney any ideas"? Everyone freaked out and yelled out suggestions. Soon he had a if I propose during the will love it!Everyone agreed and went home.

Line break

When Marius got home his fiancee was on the couch watching dance moms surrounded by guidebooks."Um Sette are you okay"? He asked her."Yeah yeah I'm fine can you give the Amis these guidebooks and highlighter. Tell them to use their highlighters to mark what they want to see okay"? Marius leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the check and went to go to would be a long couple of months between Enjoras obsessing over his propose and Cosette over the trip!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Oh** my God you guys thank you for all your reviews! Thank you so much to avabearllovesu,Book Lover and lesmislover 24601!I would also like to thank Mon Amoi Ava,Molly and Sunny for being the first to read and chapter is for you guys;)I do not own les mis blah blah blah. ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

Èponnie was really sick of hearing about Disney would go to work with Cosette and on their lunch hearing all about Disney blah blah she would go home and have to listen to Enjoras talk all about some he was talking about this she had no idea but he was very upset because their was only cirten places that sold alcohol and Joly was obsessed with sanitary matters in the parks out of concern for his pregnant wife was helping Cosette with the planing because Joly wouldn't let her go to work(Muschetta owned the Musain and worked there most days).Everyone was obsessed with this trip except her. She was excited she had always wanted to go there but this was now she was in a airport store listing to Cosette talk on and on about Disney Éponnie was pretending to listen intently but was really picking out decided on normal gum and went to pay. But Cosette followed her and kept talking they left the came out to find two girls flirting with Enjoras.Èponnie seeing her boyfriend needed help walked over" Hi Enjy" she she kissed him."Hey Eppy" he said he turned to the two girls and said "ladies this is my girlfriend Éponnie". He put his arm around her waist girls said Hello to her and hurried away."Thanks Ponnie"and kissed they went to board theplane.

Line break

Èponnie would never admit it but she was really nervous. She had never flown was not like her friends who traveled for work and not like Cosette and Chetta who had parents who loved them and always brought them on she grabbed the arm rest hard and took deep breaths."Are you okay Ponnie "said Enjoras"Yeah Ras I'm find a little nervous".Enjoras looked at her funny and said"Why?You've flown before right Ponnie"? He looked at her face and said"You've never flown before.""Well when I was a kid we never went anywhere and now I can't afford to go anywhere often." Enjoras took her hand and said"it's not that bad if your sacred just squeeze my hand okay?" "Okay"Èponnie ! said and then they took off


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you all so much for reading this idea I had in Disney world!If any one has a idea for this story I would LOVE to hear it!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing at .**

**OFF WE GO TO NEVERLAND!**

* * *

The flight was as eventful as a flight with the Amis can got drunk(as usual).Cosette and Marius were making wedding plans on Cosette' s was flirting nonstop with the girl across the aisle from him but she ignored being 2 months pregnant had to go to the bathroom and Joly was grilling the flight attendant about the restroom was reading about Poland and Combeferre was Prouvere was writing and Bossant and Borhal were fighting about next to her Èponnie was sitting next to Enjoras who was talking about the same parade he had been talking about for the time they landed Èponnie wanted to kill her boyfriend so he would quit talking about the parade.

When they arrived at the airport Cosette felt her and Marius had made great progress on their now they were on the bus on the way to the hotel an older woman looked at them kindly."You make a beautiful you toghter"?Marius looked at Costte fondly and said"Yes were getting married this summer in June"."Well it"Then she got off the turned to Marius and said"for some reason that women looked vaguely firmlar." "Really I don't think I've seen her."Marius said then they arrived at the hotel.

To Èponnie the hotel was the nicest place she had ever Enjoras checked in she went to the gift shop with bought some snacks and went back to the lobby.

Later they all went to downtown Disney for supper and to buy ate sandwiches for they went to the Disney store to buy all got shirts and Èponnie,Cosette And Muschetta all got Minnie ears.Èponnie got normal ones,Cosette got pink ones and Chetta got purple they all took a boat home.Èponnie got cold on the gave her his coat put his arm around they arrived back to the hotel and got some rest to go to the parks the next day.

* * *

**A/N:What do you think?please review I would LOVE to hear what you chapter up by Saterday at the latest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hello friends!If you have any ideas please please PLEASE tell I want to kindle has wacky spell check so the last chapter had a lot !**

**Disclaimer:I own absultly nothing at all.**

* * *

At six am Èponnie heard the phone ring. She decided to ignore it and let Enjoras pick it the ringing stoped and she heard Enjoras pick it up an thank the person and got heard him go to the bathroom and get ready. She sat he came out of the bathroom he kissed her on the head and said"Good Morning Ponnie"She said"Morning Apllo"He laughed and she hopped out of bed to get took a quick shower and got they hurried down to the were late and Cosette would kill her for letting this when they got down there and Marius handed them each a cup of coffee."Thank you"Èponnie she turned to Cosette"I'm so sorry Cosette I overslept and ..." Cosette said"Its fine it gave us time to get now we really need to go or we'll miss the bus."When they got to the bus stop the Amis all sat on the walked over to the man and said"Exuse me but when does the next bus to Hollywood Studios arrive"? He said "In 20 minutes."Cosette came back over and told everyone so they waited until the bus would be a long 20 minutes.

**A/N:Sorry short chapter up by Monday at latest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hi!So first off I need to apologize for chapter 3.I am so sorry to all my Kindles spell check is really from now on I will double TRIPLE check my writing!Also thank you all for your kind reviews!I really appreciate completely made my day!Here's a longer chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer:This is all Walt Disney and Victor Hugo.I just love them both.**

**ONWORD!**

* * *

They were at the bus stop for 30 was paceing and Marius was trying to calm her else was talking and laughing.Èponine was trying not to laugh as a family of 10 was trying to all fit in the already full was perfectly entertained until the bus came people Cosette was not amused when she said this"Èponine"Cosette said"we aren't going to be able to get any Fastpasses because we won't be there when it opens"Èponine rolled her eyes and said"Well we can still get them just not for the time you exactly want." At that minute a bus pulled up to Hollywood Studios.

When they arrived the line to get in was hardly a was completely relived because she thought that they would never get to go on the they got insideThe park Cosette told them the plan."We're going to go to Rockin Roller you don't want to go on it you are going to get fastpacess to the toy story ride then you can meet us at the place over there for breakfast okay"?Everyone but Joly and Mushchetta went to line was pretty remebered comeing with her Dad(Javert)had taken her on the ride not knowing how scary it was for a 8 year Papa hadn't wanted to go and after the ride she was laughed remembering they got on the ride and Some how Cosette and Èponine ended up in the and Combeferre Sat behind them Marius and Grantire Sat behind that and Borhal and Confeyrac behind them and due to his luck Bossant Sat like when she was eight she screamed the whole the ride was over they met Joly and Mushchetta who had fastpasses for a hour all went to eat breakfast and started to head over to the ride.

After they rode the toy story they headed over to to their lunch went to the 50s Prime Time what Èponine read about it her friends would not do good had use your manners and knowing her friends they would not do was was flirting with the waitress who did not apricate kept asking for a she predicted they both got humilated in front of the whole lunch they left Hollywood Studios and went to Animal Kingdom


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hi Y' I haven't updated in a are competing up so I'm chapter up by Sunday.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothin**

**IN SHERWOOD IN SHERWOOD ABOUT THE BREAK OF DAY!**

* * *

When they arrived in Animal Kingdom Cosette told them what was going were going to ride the safari ride and then we're going to ride the Everest ride and play it from went to to the safari was like something Èponine had never seen animals were very active and she felt like a kid could see it in her he took a picture of her, as she saw the lions her face lit up like a Cristmas the tour guide told them to turn around and there was a Hippopotamus following them. Èponnie started laughing and soon all the Amis was.

When the ride was over they went right to the Expidition Everest wait time said 50 minutes so they got in was excited to go on this ride she was younger she had rode it with her eyes closed but this time she was going to not get scared of the the waiting time was 50 minutes,it ended up being 90 they got on the ride and Cosette was true to her word and wasn't that they went back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hello everyone!Sorry for the short chapter.I was busy!So sadly my finals are this week.I will be very busy so I'm not sure when I can next chapter will be up by next Friday at the latest.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Les Mis**

**WILL YOU TAKE YOUR PLACE WITH ME?**

* * *

The next day they were going to woke up very early and got put on a yellow sun dress and A pair of wedge she came out of the bathroom Marius gave her a strange look."Cosette your going to get blisters all over your feet if your wear those shoes."Cosette said back"No I won' my best sandals to walk in."Marius rolled his eyes at his Fiancee" let's make a you wear those shoes all day I have to do the dishes for a month when we get home."Your on"Cosette said and they left the hotel room.

Enjoras was next day he was propseing to È was pretending to sleep while she got thought about how he was going to propose to the parade he was going to just propose before the didn't get why there were fireworks during the day when you can't see them but it would still be nice.Èponnie came out of the bathroom to wake him had on a pair of shorts and her Disney shirt."Wake up Apllo it's time to get ready."He sat up."I told you not to call me that but okay Ponnie I'm going"She laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

After he was done getting ready Èponnie and Enjoras hurried to the bus they got there they were welcomed by Cosette chastising Grantire for drinking to much"This is a family place should have seen the little kid next to us at lunch yesterday he asked his mom for some of "the man next to us 's special coke"Really Grantire really"Marius was trying to get her to calm down and the rest of the Amis was the bus arrived.

When they arrived to EPCOT they went to Sorin and which had a relatively short was really excited because the first time she had been there she hadn't been able to ride they got on the ride she slide in between Èponnie and squeezed his hand in anticipation as they were waiting for the ride to of a sudden she herd Grantire realising he was he was sacred of by then the ride had was a great the fact that That Grantire was screaming like a little still it was fun.

After Sorin they went to Test All decided to Except Muschetta and ride was fun but Èponnie didn't like the part when you didn't have also didn't like the part when it got super hot.

When they were done at test track Èponnie ,Grantire ,Confeyrac and Enjoras went on Mission Space.Èponnie ended up being the commander and thought she almost that They ate lunch in one of the country's and then they went to walk around the that they went to a store that had free soda samples from different countries.

At the end of the day they ate dinner at a German restaurant and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N:Long chapter to right?I'm gonna try to update but I'm not sure you all for reading and review ing**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Hello everyone!Sorry about the long period between updates.I had dumb will be more frequent after the 12th.I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and story will be around 10** **to 12 chapters and I have lots of good ideas for after!**

**Disclaimer:This is Victor Hugos And Disney's**

**HAPPY BARRICADE DAY!**

* * *

The next day Enjoras was wanted everything to be got up and let Èponnie sleep for a while he was ready he went to wake Èponnie up."Wake up Ponine time to go get ready"he rolled over and said"No Enjy I don't wanna get up"Èponnie said putting a pillow over her similes and said"Come on Ponine if you get up I'll buy you Coffee."That got Èponine right up."Really Enjy!?Okay I'll be ready in 10 minutes."She ran to her suitcase to get something to wear but Enjoras said"Wait Ponnie I have something" and he handed her a white shirt a brown skirt sandals and her took them but said skeptically "Okay but what s the occasion"?Enjoras thought Muschetta rated him out but Èponnie just looked smiled and said "Nothing I just thought you should look nice today"Èponnie smiled and went into the bathroom

Èponnie hopped not the shower knew her boyfriend was up to something even if she didn't know she did what he asked and even put on a little her and Enjoras went to the bus of the Amis were there except Marius and Cosette.Èponnie noticed that today Cosette had a pair of flat sandals she looked proud.Èponnie made a mental note to ask her about Muschetta and Joly arrived."Morning everyone"Muschetta said heading over to sit on the bench."NO"Joly said running over to his looked at him strangely and said"Joly I am 2months pregnant not I please please PLEASE sit down."Joly looked defeated and said"Chetta I don't want you to get sick but I want you to sit so" reached into his pocket and grabbed wet wipes."Dear God..."Muschetta said"I'm going to sanitize the bench "Joly rolled her eyes and kissed her husband and went to sit down.

When the rest of the Amis arrived they all sat around and talked to each other till the bus was packing and Combeferre was trying to calm him down."Enjoras you love . .This."Enjoras said "you r right I can."And just then the bus arrived.

* * *

**A/N:Please read and chapter up by Barricade day!In other news yesterday my science teacher made a Les Mis reference..She told us to go to the barricades I was the inlet one who got it and my friends all looked at me**

**Till next time**

**Barricaded24601**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Ohmigod you guys I am so sorry!I have been so busy and I ment to update!Sorry!Also I am sorry about the spelling.I did apricate your kind review**

**Disclimer:I don't own Les Mis or Disney**

* * *

When they arrived in the magic kingdom their was a small error."Sir I am going to have to question you."Saida security guard to a frightened had a pocket knife keychain clipped on to his security had stopped him on his way through the was anxious that they were going to be late for their breakfast rest of the Amis were laughing at Combeferre except Enjoras and Èponnie who were taking a picture in front of the finally stepped forward and said"Exuse me sir but this man is in my group and we are going to be late to a breakfast reservation so if you take away the key chain can we please go"The security guard was silent for a long time until he said" me the key chain."Combeferre handed it over and Then they ran into Magic Kingdom.

When they arrived at the Crystal Palace they broke into one groups of five five and 2 group of thr to the first group was Cosette,Marius,Confeyrac and Feulily and in the next group was Joly,Muschetta and the last group was Jhean Proviure ,Èponnie and the characters came around they all took pictures.

After Breakfast the ones who wanted to went on Space Moutain.Èponnie was nervous in line and Enjoras held h err hand the whole they finally got to the front Enjoras said to her"Nervous Ponine?""Yeah but I'll live"the ride was more fun then Èponnie had the ride it was time for the parade.

When it was time to go the parade Enjoras was watched Èponnie look at the parade in wonder like it was unlike anything she had seen it was time he said"Èponnie I love you so much and "He got down on one knee and she gasps."Will you marry me?"

Èponnie was shocked and she yelled"Yes"And he swong her around and kissed he.

Five minutes later they had been congratulate d by lots of Èponnie was tapped on the shoulder and turned around expecting another well she jumped back into Enjoras and everyone gasped...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Okay guys last chapter!I want to thank you all so much!Please read my new story when I start it!I hope you like the ending ending and thank you all for reading and sticking with me!Words can not express how grateful I you thank you thank you thank you.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything **

* * *

_Èponine turned expecting another person congratulating instead she was shocked and ran to Amis all tensed up and gasped._

"Hello Niny"Thenadier said.Èponnie couldn't believe had been so careful so she would never see her horrible exuses for parents now they were here ruining her proposal with Monterparnasse who was looking at her in a way she didn't like."What are you doing here Thenadier"She spit out at him."Why such harsh words dear Ponine I'm your papa."Èponnie looked at him in distain."You never told me why you were here."Thenadier said"Well because you asked nicely I will tell ,Your mother and Parnasse are here to take advantage of stupid my dear it looks like you've done well for your to a very wealthy man.I'm your father where's my share of the money?"Everyone looked at Èponnie to see what she would took a deep breath and said"No get nothing leave me and my friends alone."

Cosette couldn't believe what was hid her head in Marius' s shoulder to avoid seeing what would happen to È punched Èponnie right in the face.Èponnie fell back into Enjoras with her nose bleeding and a black with out thinking Cosette broke away from Marius and went up to Thenadier."Cosette what are you doing"Grantire said as she passed stoped."I'm not sure R."Then she with all her confidince walked up to Thenadier.

When Costte walked up to Thenadier he looked her up and down and said."Well would you look at this. Is the little lark here 've grown up to be quite a lovely lady."At this Thenadier looked her up and finally said"Stay away from È deserves to be was more then you do or ever have deserved."Then Thendier said"Well little lark your quite a little nun."Then he hit her across the face.

Marius couldn't help Thenadier started saying those things about Cosette he got he had hurt as bad as he had hurt Èponnie but he walked over and punched Thenadier in the he sent Borhal to get security and helped Cosette up and held her.

Enjoras could not believe that Thenadier had hurt Èponnie like was quietly holding her on a security was talking care of he had his È 's all he needed to know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear readers**

** First off thank you for reading my story.I am currently working on a new onto why I'm writing looked at my email their was a review about my spelling.I can't help it okay?The review pissed me off and one of my friends wrote the sweetest read it when your done with is pretty much one of the best people in the I love you all for reading my story.I can't thank you read my new story when I'm done with it**

**Love**

**Barricadegirl24602**


End file.
